It only blooms in Spring continuation
by fukaito
Summary: continuation of Ruki fanfic It only Blooms in Spring Chapters 2 to 5
1. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2 TITLE: Second meeting

SUMMARY: Ruki couldn't forget the things those girl said to him during the fan signing, in one of their concerts which happened a week ago now. He hates the fact that of all the different faces of strangers and people he knew that he met everyday of his life, the only person who seemed to mark on his memory, was that girl and her voice still ringing in his head. But what will happen if they meet again? Read on!

Ruki was not in the condition to rehearse for their new concert tonight, at one of the biggest venues in Tokyo. He was still inside the member room, while smoking his cigarette. Uruha called him already for three times to go out and come to the stage to do his vocalizations, but still he didn't follow him. He checks his phone, but as usual, it was filled with missed calls from his girlfriends, messages from their agency and friends from other bands, anonymous new numbers and the same things he have also seen to his band mates' phones. Ruki glances to the wall clock in his right side and saw that concert is only an hour and a half away. He didn't feel any excitement. He was thinking of not continuing to perform tonight anymore.

"Ruki!" a familiar voice called near him. Ruki saw the unexpected person for the first time, since their first concert last spring.

"You came…" Ruki said in a bored tone of his voice.

"Uruha told me that he already called you for three times, but still you won't show up for the rehearsal. What is the problem this time again? Another girl who broke your heart?" the man said as he walked closer to Ruki.

"Iie. I'm feeling un-well manager, that's all." Ruki lied.

"If you're really exhausted and thinks you'll be sick, we may cancel the show." The manager suggested, feeling a bit worried for Ruki.

"Hai, that's exactly what I'm thinking. Can you take me back to the hotel? I really need to rest. Tell the organizers to apologize to our fans, from me and from the rest of the band. I'm not in the condition to perform tonight. Gomen ne…" Ruki stated and stood from his seat. The manager was somewhat surprised to Ruki's immediate decision to cancel the concert, which is supposed to be one of their major through out their lineup concerts for the whole spring. But even so, he still considers Ruki's health and the bad condition he may deliver to his fans, if he's going to continue the show.

"Orai! Our staff will help you guys to ride on your tour van, to avoid sneaking from the fans secretly. You'll also be assisted by the security. Ja! Let's go and tell the others." The manager agreed and together they walked out from the member room to tell everyone that the concert will be cancelled.

Uruha, Aoi, Reita and Kai were all disappointed when they found out that the concert was cancelled, because of Ruki. The four of them were all quiet at the backseat of their tour van, as their manager started the engine and drove away from the venue. Ruki knows that they were all pissed off to his decision, but still he was not feeling sorry for them because all he wants to do is to rest and have a long sleep, after they get to the hotel where each of them has their own suites reserved. He decided to remain silent through out the whole ride, as he views outside the van's window. He was sitting behind their manager before the four guys at the back. When they passed the main entrance's gate of the venue, he saw hundreds of their fans gathered together outside. They look upset and angry and Ruki thought, that maybe the organizers already told them that the concert has been cancelled. Ruki was somehow feeling sorry for his fans. Suddenly, the movement of the van is starting to get slow because of the fans starting to disperse from the venue.

"Wrong timing." He heard Uruha said, who was feeling irritated as ever because of the consequence happened when Ruki decided to cancel the concert. But Ruki just ignored him.

"Be careful. The fans must not notice that we're inside this van. Can you drive a little bit faster and find shortcuts, so that we can avoid the crowd?" Ruki asked their manager.

"I think it will be difficult for us to avoid them Ruki. There just so many of them!" the manager answered stressfully.

"Now it caused traffic…" Uruha spoke again as a way to blame Ruki, but still he didn't say a word.

Meanwhile…

Yuri joins the others in going back home. She was really upset that the concert has been cancelled and that she won't have the chance to find her friend. Almost a week ago, she found out from Ayane's mother that she went to Tokyo to move into a new school. Yuri knows that she was the main reason on why Ayane dropped out from their school back in Osaka, because of what happened the night she made a scandalous act during the fan signing of Ayane's idol after their concert. She knows how much Ayane hated her since, that's why she traveled all the way here in Tokyo to find her and ask for her forgiveness. They were friends since grade school and Yuri doesn't know what she is supposed to do, if ever she loses her only best friend. She bought a ticket to The GazettE's concert, because she thought that Ayane will attend it too. But the sad thing was, the concert has been cancelled and it seems like there's no chance of finding her anymore. Because of thinking too much, Yuri didn't notice that she was almost been hit by a van, which made her wake up back to reality.

"What the hell is this girl's problem? She's blocking the way!" the manager inside the van exclaimed angrily.

Ruki's attention was caught by the girl who was blocking their van's way. He observed her carefully and finds her familiar, like he saw her some place before.

Finally, Ruki was able to remember her…

"The angry girl at our Osaka concert! Get her in!" Ruki exclaimed with a bitter smile in his lips.

"What are you talking about Ruki?" the manager asked him.

"I said get her inside the van." Ruki repeated. The four guys at the back were surprised after hearing what Ruki just said.

"You're out of your mind Ruki! You cannot just bring some fan here!" Uruha said alarmingly in disbelief.

"What's wrong with you? You're getting us all into trouble!" Kai exclaimed still in shock.

"I'm not out of my mind and there's nothing wrong with me. Please just do what I said or else, I'm the one who'll get her. Do you want the fans to gather around here like ants?" Ruki warned them seriously. He heard sighs and complains, but he was really determined in what he wants to happen. Their manager has no choice, but to get out from the van and talk to the girl.

"Miss! Are you alright?" he asked, while looking at the girl.

"Hai, I'm fine. Gomen ne if I blocked your way." She replied and starts to walk away from the van, but he stopped her.

"Matte! Are you lost? Ano… or are you searching for someone?" the manager asked, hoping that he'll be able to guess the girl's problem. This caught Yuri's attention.

"H-how did you know?" Yuri asked curiously.

"I can help you." He lied.

Yuri felt that her hope is starting to rise again, when the stranger told her that he's going to help her. She didn't have any doubt with the man's kindness, because she was really desperate to find Ayane. Yuri went to Tokyo by herself and there's no one who could help her find her friend. Even Ayane's mother won't tell her the exact place she's staying, so it's all by her effort to find Ayane. Yuri smiled at the man in front of her and said in disbelief…

"Really? Arigatou! I really think you can help me, by guiding me to the places here in Tokyo because it's my first time to be here, and I'm not familiar with the directions. I'm looking for my friend who moved here almost a week ago." Yuri said to the man in detail. But the manager is feeling impatient and a bit worried on what he's going to do with the girl. He felt angry as he remembers Ruki, who's the mastermind of this troublesome plan. The manager thought that Ruki probably likes this girl and that he'r going to make her one of his pastimes. But even so, he didn't care. All he needs to do is to give Ruki the satisfaction, to protect him against the press and to cover all his lies. These go also to the rest of the members in his band. That is his role as their manager.

"Don't worry, I'll help you. Now get inside the van and we'll start finding your friend." The manager assured her as he continues to lie.

"O-orai! Arigatou gozaimashita Dannasama." Yuri thanked the man cheerfully. She decided to sit behind the driver's seat of the van and when the two of them were already inside, Yuri couldn't believe that she's now facing Ayane's idol. The manager starts to drive again and Yuri became thunderstruck in a sudden, speechless as she stares at Ruki whose just sitting next to her. When she heard someone spoke at the back seat, that's the only time she noticed that there are other people inside the van too. Her heart starts to beat faster, feeling embarrassed and trapped in the situation.

"So who is she Ruki? What is this all about?" Uruha asked, while observing the girl.

"What's your name?" Ruki asked her ignoring Uruha's question, as he stares at the girl from head to toe. Yuri doesn't know what to say. She was too startled that no word is coming out from her mouth. Until she remembers the man who told her that he's going to help her. She now knows that she was just been tricked.

"Gomen ne if our manager lied back there. It's my entire fault. I found you familiar. You were the angry girl at our Osaka concert during the fan signing. I thought you hated me? But why did you attend our concert?" Ruki asked her again. Yuri started to feel irritated from Ruki's dominant gesture. She has no idea what the hell did the man bring her here for in the first place. Yuri clears her throat as she began to speak…

"I thought you were sick? But as I see you look just fine. So you lied to your fans?" Yuri asked, now having the strength to face a rock star.

"You really are a brave girl, talking to me in that way? Do you know who I am?" Ruki said coldly as he smiles bitterly at Yuri. The atmosphere inside the van is now building tension between them, and Uruha, Aoi, Reita and Kai, as well as their manager are all getting confused with the situation.

"I'm not a fan of your band. I just attended your concert to find my friend Ayane. Do you remember her? Probably not, because you never want to recognize any of your fans. She moved here in Tokyo after that incident during your Osaka concert. Ayane hated me for saying bad things about you, so she dropped out in our school and moved here to transfer into a new one." Yuri explained, now having the courage to speak.

"It's your entire fault then. I know how much your friend admires me and respects the band. You're such a bad girl, you shouldn't have done that." Ruki blamed her.

"I admit that, but I'll never take back what I said because it's all true." Yuri replied and avoided looking at Ruki, by staring outside the van's window beside her. Ruki felt irritated as ever with the girl's statements, but Kai gave him a sign to control himself.

"Listen young lady. I don't care if you hate me, but I want you to apologize from what you did to me at Osaka. Don't you know that because of the things you said to me, some of my fans are thinking the same now and their posting their thoughts about it on our forum sites? Look how much damage you did to this band's reputation!" Ruki said angrily as he throws a hateful look at Yuri. All of them were shocked from Ruki's violent reaction.

Yuri's attention was caught by Ruki's statements, which made her quiet in a sudden.

"Nande? Hanashi!" Ruki shouted now his temper rising. Yuri thought that all the good things Ayane told her about this good looking man were all wrong. She now knows how fake stars are and how blind their followers may be.

"Iie, why would I? Apologize to my friend first and keep the bracelet she made for you. That's the only time I'll apologize and if you'll be true to your fans, I'll promise to be the president of your fan club, wakata? Dannasama manager, stop this van, it's getting late I want to go home, kudasai…" Yuri said, unconscious to what Ruki's reaction would be. The manager stopped the van and in a sudden, Yuri was gone in front of him.

It seems like something heavy fell on Ruki, after hearing those words from her. It was the first time that girl made him feel something different…

Yuri just captured Ruki's heart! :)

OWARI!

A/N: Finally chapter 2 is over! Forgive my common usage of some words and incorrect grammar. This is getting closer to the story's highlight. Up next chapter 3!


	2. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3 TITLE: The beginning of feelings

SUMMARY: Yuri is feeling hopeless as ever as days go by during her stay in Tokyo, because she was still unable to find her friend Ayane. Until a concert of The GazettE was rescheduled again and Yuri decided to attend it once more. Finally, Yuri has found Ayane in the concert, but still she couldn't forgive her, but what will happen if Ayane will be mentioned in the mic by her idol? And why is Ruki acting unusual after the concert?

Read on!

"Kombanwa Tokyo!" he shouted and the fans screamed.

"Tonight is going to be special, naze? Because my no. 1 fan is here watching me." He said clearly as he walks side to side of the huge stage and stares at the hundreds of fans filling the concert arena.

"… and you are all no. 1!" he shouted once more and the fans screamed again.

"... Including you Ayane! Give me back the bracelet you made for me… this song is called Hyena!"

And the concert begins…

Ayane was still in great awe, as she keeps on recalling Ruki's voice mentioning her name in the microphone. The smile from her face won't disappear because of so much happiness. Her bad mood changed awhile ago when she saw Yuri, because of Ruki. The concert is already over and as usual the fans gathered together for a fan signing with the members of The GazettE. It was a long line, even though only the fans who bought the VIP tickets are able to meet and greet the band. Finally, the wait is over and it's Ayane's turn to meet her idol.

"Ruki-sama, arigatou for mentioning my name in your intro! Here is the bracelet I made for you…" Ayane said almost crying because of joy. Ruki smiled at her and took the bracelet.

"I'm the one who must give thanks to you. Gomenasai for my bad behavior back in Osaka." Ruki apologized and put the bracelet on. He observed it and thought that it was really beautifully made, unlike before when he judged it poorly without appreciation. Ayane couldn't believe that Ruki said those words to her and he even wore the bracelet she made for him. She was deeply grateful that she almost burst into tears.

Uruha, Aoi, Reita and Kai couldn't believe also that Ruki just did something like that for a fan. They find it unlikely to someone like him, because as much as possible, Ruki wants to be distant from his fans.

Suddenly Ruki heard a familiar voice…

'Ayane!" the voice called out. Ruki's attention was caught by it, so he looked from a far until his sight reached the presence of the girl his been expecting to attend their concert…

Ayane turned around and saw Yuri waving at her. She was been blocked by a tight security, because she's not a part of the other fans who bought the VIP tickets, in able to meet The GazettE.

"Yuri!" Ayane called back and ran towards to her friend, now forgetting that she hated her.

Ruki smiled as he follows the movement of the two. He wasn't able to concentrate on the fan signing anymore, because his attention is now focused on the best friends.

Yuri embraced Ayane tightly and apologized to her many times.

"I thought I'm going to lose you. I followed you all the way here, just to find you. Gomenasai Ayane-chan." Yuri apologized, her tears flowing out.

"It's okay now Yuri. Arigatou in looking out for me. Ruki-sama took my bracelet already, I'm so happy!" Ayane replied and like Yuri, she was also crying.

"That's great! I was also there when he mentioned you. I'm really happy for you Ayane!" Yuri said cheerfully, as she smiles at her friend. She has never seen Ayane this happy before.

"Let's go home now Yuri-chan. This is the night that I'll never forget…" Ayane said and together they went back home with a smile on their faces.

After the successful concert of The GazettE, their manager decided to hold an after party in the bar of the hotel, they were staying at. They were having a drink together, as they listen to Reita's jokes that made the bar filled with loud laughter. The only person who won't participate in the boys' night out was Ruki, whose mind was floating in space. He was thinking about something else, as he watches the smoke from his cigarette. He kept on recalling the name of the girl whom he had a fight with, but all he remembers was the name of her friend "Ayane." There is something with her that he couldn't easily forget and he doesn't know why. He had met all kinds of women in his life, whether a typical Japanese girl or a foreigner. They were all gorgeous and will do anything he asks, but sometimes they easily break his heart. Ruki was thinking that if he didn't become a rock star, will these girls still love him? Regardless to all of his imperfections, will they still care for him and do everything he wants them to do? Ruki felt confusion, but somehow he felt a sense of pride as he remembers what their manager often says to them…

"What else are you asking for? You have everything others would die for… fame, money and women."

… But is that really everything? Ruki thought to himself. How about the missing piece in his heart? It's true that he experienced different relationships with different women, but they were all the same… giving him their bodies, telling him how great he is and the career he had, calling him after shows, being nice to his band mates, manager and staff, telling him how much they love him, then fix their makeup through the compact and later ask him if their dress suits them. He is so sick to all of these. When will he find the right girl that will tell him…?

"Aishiteru until you lose your fame and you grow old."

Ruki wished that he will hear it from the last girl he will fall in love with, before the spring ends and autumn will welcome him still desperately searching for true love…

OWARI!

A/N: That was a short chapter! But still I was able to emphasize Ruki's thoughts about finding true love haha!;D Now we reached the highlight of the story, this is so close to the ending! Now chapter 4…


	3. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4 TITLE: The search for true love

SUMMARY: The friend of Ayane keeps on bothering Ruki's mind as he search for answers, in finding true love and contentment. He plans on knowing her by hiring a private detective, before he leaves Tokyo and goes to Europe to end his band's spring tour. But what if he finds out that she already left Tokyo and went back to her hometown in Osaka? What is Ruki going to do? Read on!

"… Takada Yuri, 16 years old, studying at Osaka High, parents are divorced, no boyfriend, previous part time job was working in a pastry bake shop…"

"So where is she? Is she still with her friend?" Ruki asked to the man in the phone, as he continues to browse the information in his laptop.

"Not anymore. She left yesterday with her friend back to Osaka." The man in the next line replied.

"Is these all the information you got about her?" Ruki asked again, now looking at the pictures of Yuri during her graduation day, back in grade school. The detective he hired to get all the information about Ayane's friend sent all the things he discovered through his email. Knowing her was easier as he thought.

"Hai that's everything. Gomen ne for saying this but, I think there's nothing special or intriguing about her. I don't know why you are wasting your effort in knowing a girl like her. She seems too young for you." The detective stated truthfully, with a mix of insult to Yuri. Ruki didn't like his tone.

"That is not your concern anymore detective. You may check your bank account now. I've already given your payment there…" Ruki replied bitterly and ended the call immediately, because of nuisance.

"How irritating…" he said as he remembers what the detective just told him awhile ago. His attention was caught in a sudden, when he noticed the exact address of Yuri below her solo picture in his laptop.

"I'm going crazy!" Ruki exclaimed and closed the laptop harshly, not caring if it went broken because of what he just did to it. Ruki is starting to be uncertain with his feelings again, thinking about what the detective said to him. Why is he wasting his effort to know Yuri, when he can easily find girls out there who have the same age and pretty, child-like face as hers? But the natural personality, the truthfulness, the sincerity and the innocence… do other girls still have these?

Ruki couldn't believe himself that he now actually likes Yuri. A man as he is, her personality seemed to capture his heart. He remembered the first time he met her… she was wearing this simple dress, her wavy hair pony-tailed. No makeup. She was just this little girl talking to him like a fully grown up. He smiles from that candid moment. Until they meet again for the second time around. She was wearing yet another simple dress again. Her hair wasn't pony-tailed anymore revealing her simple beauty. She looks so young and free. It was funny how irritated he was because of her tactless statement toward him, but now look who's desperate? He was trying to do everything just to find the right girl for him.

'I'll put my bet in this card…" Ruki said to himself.

That was the time he decided to go to Osaka…

Yuri was awakened by the repetitive ringing of her door bell. It was past 2 am in the morning, according to the alarm clock beside her bed. She wonders who the person maybe, visiting in this unusual hour. Still feeling sleepy, Yuri decided to get the door and without asking the person outside her house, she slowly opened it and tried to sight the person by wiping her blurry eyes with her hands.

"Ohayou Yuri…" the man greeted. He has a familiar voice that Yuri heard somewhere before.

As her vision starts to be clear, Yuri couldn't believe what her eyes are seeing right now.

"Iie… this couldn't be happening… this is just a dream." Yuri said to herself in disbelief.

"Aren't you going to let me in?" the man asked her, in a calm and manly tone but Yuri seems to be in deep shock.

"M-matte… w-what are you doing? W-why are you?" Yuri asked unable to complete her words, as she stares at the man confusingly.

"I just want to visit my hater that's all. Gomen if I disturbed your sleep. I traveled all the way here from Tokyo and I'm wondering if I can stay here just for awhile?" the man said and smiled at Yuri. Yuri doesn't know what to say to him, her mind was floating in space as she finds the right words to say. Until finally, she recollected herself back to reality…

"W-what are you doing here?" Yuri exclaimed. The man who was standing in front of her is Ayane's idol. A big question mark is bothering her, on what the hell is Ruki doing here in Osaka and how did he find her address.

"I'll explain to you later if you'll let me in." Ruki answered, insensitive to Yuri's reactions. Yuri's heart starts to beat faster, as she lets Ruki come inside her house. She felt embarrassed when she remembered, that she haven't clean the house yet. Yuri closed the door and followed Ruki in the living area, where he sits on the floor. Ruki rolled his eyes to every corner of the room.

"Hai, I know how little this place is." Yuri said to him, as she tries to guess Ruki's thought on her house.

"That's your opinion, but I'm not here to insult your home." Ruki reminded her.

There was a moment of silence between them and Yuri didn't move a bit from where she was standing. She still couldn't believe that a rock star is visiting her. Ruki was not looking at Yuri, but to the picture frames displayed at the top of the little furniture in the floor, beside where he was sitting. He cannot help but to smile at the photographs of Yuri's childhood, with her family and her best friend Ayane.

"Do you prefer coffee or tea?" Yuri asked him in a sudden, now going with the flow in entertaining a visitor.

"Coffee will do. Arigatou Yuri." Ruki answered as he gazes back at her.

A few moments later, Yuri was back holding a tray with a cup of coffee and a plate of biscuits. She putted them under the table and seated opposite to Ruki.

"Arigatou, mata. Itadakimasu?" Ruki said to Yuri and took a piece of biscuit from the plate and had a bite. Yuri remained silent. She was still speechless, as she watches Ruki as she never seen him before. He was a stranger, but there's something that made her let him come inside her house. It was the first time that Yuri finds Ruki as a very charismatic man, unlike before when she first saw him. She never appreciated his appearance, not even his voice though she already experienced witnessing his concert for two times. She tries to recall how well he sings, but it seems like she had already forgotten his voice.

"Aren't you going to ask me why I'm here?" Ruki asked breaking the silence between them.

Yuri's attention was caught by Ruki's question, which made her awake from her thoughts in a sudden.

"Ja… ano, hai… how did you know my address?" she asked back. Her face was still looking confused.

"I hired a private detective to know everything about you. I actually escaped my manager and my band mates just to come here. That's because I think you captured my heart, when we argued in the tour van. Do you still remember that? If you're still not ready then, I'll just wait for you to decide until you grow up into a fully matured woman." Ruki told her truthfully.

Yuri's jaw dropped after she heard those words from Ruki. She thought he's losing his mind. A girl like her? How come? She's just a nobody and besides, there's nothing special about her. Their worlds are apart from each other and there is so much difference between them. Yuri just took it as a joke, so she laughed.

"That was funny!" she said as she continues to laugh. But Ruki didn't.

"Bring me to Ayane's house and I will tell her that I like you. If she's ever going to support us, she must take that as a responsibility by keeping it only to herself. After my band's tour in Europe I will come back here and introduce you to my band mates and to my manager. I'll tell them that you'll be my future girlfriend." Ruki stated, now looking serious as ever. This made Yuri stopped from laughing. With the tone of Ruki's voice, he seems to be dead serious about liking her. But Yuri was uncertain from the things he said.

"You're out of your mind. You just want me to be one of your play things ne? If you came here just to insult me, then I think you should leave…" Yuri said bitterly and stood from her sit out of the living room. Ruki followed her.

"Listen, you're wrong. if I'm not serious about this, then I shouldn't have wasted my effort knowing you and going here. Yuri, I'm close to being old. I do admit that I had experienced many relationships with different women, but I'm fed up. It's not love at all. I am searching for someone who will define me that word and I think that will be you." Ruki stated to her whole-heartedly. Yuri was moved by those words from him. If only she can give him her answer now, but Yuri thought that she's still too young for this and the fact remains that Ruki is a rock star and she's just a typical, ordinary teenager who needs to finish school.

"I don't believe you. Please get out of here or else I'll call the police." Yuri warned Ruki.

"But Yuri…" he pleaded.

"Get out! Leave!" Yuri shouted and opened the door, waiting for Ruki's exit. He was quiet for a moment. He felt his heart froze, because of shame and rejection. Yuri was the first girl, who did something like this to him since they first met until now. He was never been rejected by any girl before, never in this way…

"Gomen ne. Hountou ni gomen if I bothered you. Take care Yuri-kun…" Ruki said and for the last time, he tries to smile at her, but she just avoided looking at him. Ruki walked outside her house and when Yuri closed the door after him, he thought…

"I lost my alas. Sayonara Yuri." Ruki said feeling disappointed and broken.

OWARI!

A/N: Poor Ruki!*teary eyes* He was so desperate to find the right girl for him, that he ended up still broken hearted. Let's see if this will end happily or dramatically. Up next chapter 5… the ending!


	4. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5 TITLE: A new spring

SUMMARY: A year later, many things had happened to the separate lives of both Ruki and Yuri. Ruki is now improving as ever with his love for music, as their band finally reached its peak to success, when they signed for an American major label. One of the most requested artists to be featured in different international music magazines, not to mention their upcoming world tour. But even though Ruki's life seems to be perfect, his heart remains empty as he let go in the hope of finding true love. As of Yuri, she was still living her life as an ordinary high school student with her best friend Ayane. But something changed when she became a fan of the band she always hated… a fan of Ruki's band. Yuri had never forgotten that memory of him, deep inside her heart for a year now. But will fate allow them to meet again? Will Yuri finally admit her true feelings for Ruki? Or was Ruki already forgotten about her? Get a hold to this fanfic's final chapter… read on!

It's the first evening of spring and Ruki can smell the scent of cherry blossoms. It was sweet… it reminds him of someone… someone his been missing so much. Ruki lighted his cigarette and began to smoke. He was all by himself, standing in the balcony of the hotel suite he was currently staying. It was peaceful, the wind is cold. Ruki wants to remain standing there to feel the silence, as he gazes to the sky above.

Any minute from now he'll be called by Uruha, telling him that they should be going for their last concert in Japan. He doesn't want to leave his homeland, because for him he'll be leaving it for too long. The beginning of his band's world tour will start after their concert tonight and it's a bid of farewell, to everything that had happened to him in the past year. Ruki suddenly took out something from inside his pocket and stared at it in his left palm.

"I've never forgotten about you… Yuri." Ruki whispered to himself. It was the bracelet from the best friend of his hater. Ruki has always kept it and brought it with him wherever he goes. It served as the only remembrance of the girl he has fallen in love with last spring. Ruki was always been wondering about Yuri and he's still wishing, that he won't be just a fragment to her memories. All through that year, he was always been planning to ask Yuri about accepting his feelings for her once again, but he fears that he'll just end up rejected for the second time. If that happens, then it's time for him to move on and just let go to his hope of finding the right girl for him.

"Ruki, it's time to go…" he heard someone spoke behind him. But Ruki didn't turn around to face the person.

"I have a favor to ask you Uruha…" Ruki inquired.

"Nan day yo?" Uruha asked and went beside him.

"I want you guys to play Calm Envy for me, as our last song for the concert. I know it's not a part on our set list, but I really want to sing it…" Ruki requested.

"As you wish…" Uruha answered without hesitation as he stares at Ruki, who was still not looking at him. He knows that Ruki is experiencing a heartache for a year now, that's why he didn't bother to question his favor anymore. They've been together for a long time now and even if Ruki wouldn't tell him his problem, he will always know. He felt sympathy for his closest friend and whoever was that lucky girl who broke his heart, he wished that someday she'll realize the biggest mistake she did to Ruki.

"We need to go now Ruki. The car is waiting for us…" Uruha reminded him once more.

Ruki didn't say a word. He walked back inside, as Uruha follows him and together they left the hotel to the venue of their final concert in Japan…

Yuri is starting to feel sleepy, while reviewing her notes for her examination tomorrow. She was inside her bedroom. Books and papers were scattered on the desk of her study table. Her vision now doubled, as she continues to read her notes. She's almost falling asleep, her head bouncing, until she heard her phone vibrates just beside her. Yuri was awaken in a sudden by the interruption, so she picked up her phone and read the new message she just received. It was from Ayane…

_Open ur t.v! ^-^_

After reading the short message, Yuri stood up from her seat and looked for the television's remote control. When she found it in her bed, she pressed the power button and her television turned on. All her senses went awake, when she saw The GazettE in concert…

It was a live telecast from Tokyo. The concert arena was full of fans. Ruki never changed. He was still good looking and well suited as ever. His blonde hair changed a bit when it became longer unlike before, when Yuri has last seen him. She turned the volume of her television louder, as she starts to listen to Ruki…

"Arigatou for coming here tonight with us. I will deeply miss Japan. Farewell for now…"

"I would like to dedicate this last song to the person I met last spring in this same evening. I hope she's listening…"

The fans were all quiet, as they watch Ruki in his sincerest words. It was heartfelt and Yuri felt that she's been just stroked in the heart, after Ruki said those words.

The song starts to play and Ruki sings… ("Calm Envy")

"… kaeranai hibi no aishita hito yo…"

That was the last line from the song that made Yuri cry in the end. It became the finale of The GazettE's last concert in Japan. All their fans will be waiting again for their come back, even though it will take time before they have a new concert again.

Yuri turned off the television and sat in her bed. She slowly glances at the huge poster of The GazettE, just beside her. She cried. Her tears are flowing out. The song Ruki sang for her was beautiful, but full of sadness. It was a song of goodbye. Ruki will for get her now and move on with his life as a famous rock star. Sooner or later he'll find the right girl for him. Yuri lay down to her bed and closed her eyes. She wants to forget the hurt just for tonight.

The next morning…

Yuri woke up late when she forgot to set her alarm clock in an early time. She hurriedly prepared herself in going to school and tried her best, to be on time for the examination. Unfortunately, Yuri didn't make it. Their school's rule is clear that whoever comes late during the exams, will not be allowed to take it anymore and instead, it will be a special exam. Special exam is difficult. It was a bad day for Yuri, and because of that she'll be going home early.

While she was walking in the sidewalk of the road through her way home, she noticed a records store in a distance. Yuri went near to it and saw a huge poster of The GazettE posted on its front wall. She thought of buying their new CD, because all she has at home are their previous albums. Yuri went inside and looked for their CD. They were displayed just in front of the cashier. She took one out of the many and gave it to the sale's girl.

"You're the first one to buy this album. Good for you, because this will be out of stock within this day. It's Monday today and the fans are probably at school for the exams, that's why you have the chance to grab your own copy, but if you buy this on weekend, you won't have one because it's already sold out." The sale's girl informed her in detail.

It was not a bad day for Yuri after all…

After paying the CD, she went outside from the records store and began walking again. She took out the CD from its package and stared at it with a smile on her face. When suddenly, someone in a hurry just run fast towards her and she was been hit from behind, making the CD fell out from her hand to the ground.

"Kore! Look where you're running to!" Yuri shouted because of anger, but it seems like the person who just hit her doesn't care.

Yuri looked down to the CD that fell in the ground. Its case was already broken. Yuri picked it up and as she stares at it, she remembered all the things Ruki had said to her, when he came to her house a year ago now confessing how she captured his heart. She started crying, as she embraced the broken CD case on her chest. She wished that she had the chance to see him for the last time. But it seems like she will also remain nothing, but one of Ruki's millions of fans.

"You're such a cry baby. I can buy you a new CD if you want…"

She heard someone spoke behind her. It was a familiar voice she just heard last night… Yuri's heart starts to beat faster… If this is just a dream, she doesn't want to wake up anymore…

"Why are you not facing me? Don't tell me you still hate me?" the voice asked. Yuri turned around, her eyes closed. She heard the voice laugh.

"You're not dreaming Yuri. Open your eyes, it's me Ruki…" the voice said, now starting to sound serious.

Yuri opened her eyes. The man that she admires the most is now standing in front of her. Her tears are now flowing out. Yuri couldn't believe that she'll see Ruki again. She was so happy that she couldn't say anything.

Ruki took out a handkerchief from his pocket and wiped Yuri's tears.

"I thought you hate me, but it seems like you're also one of my fans now… did you watch our televised concert last night?" Ruki asked trying to put a smile on Yuri's face, as he stares to the girl he always loved. She just nodded.

"Now you know how serious I am to you. I'll be leaving Japan this morning and I thought of seeing you before I go to the airport. Now Yuri-kun… will you accept my feelings for you, but if not, then that's the end of everything…" Ruki stated.

Yuri didn't reply, instead she walked closer to him. She embraced Ruki tightly and whispered to his ear...

"Watashi wa anata ga suki…"

Ruki was surprised to what just Yuri did and said to him. He smiled sweetly, as he embraced her too. Both of their feelings are now entwined together. It took a long while before they let go from each other. Yuri wished deep inside her heart that Ruki won't leave her anymore.

"I won't be with you for a year. My band will be having a world tour, but I promise to send you gifts every occasion as a way for you to remember me and for you to make sure that I won't forget you."

Ruki said with sincerity. His eyes were fixed upon Yuri.

"I'll be waiting Ruki. I hope you'll still remain as you are to me now, when you come back." Yuri told him. Ruki laughed from what she said.

"I'll be true to you Yuri-kun… I'm going to meet different women during the tour, but you have to trust me that however far I am from you, you will always stay permanent here…" Ruki assured her and points to his chest with his right hand, as a way of promising Yuri that he'll always be true to her.

Yuri smiled…

"Don't look for another rock star while I'm not here okay?" Ruki added trying to joke Yuri. She just chuckled.

"Ja! I think this is farewell?" Ruki asked her.

"Sayonara Ruki…" Yuri replied.

A car suddenly stopped in front of them and Ruki opened it and before he goes inside, he gave Yuri one last look.

"Aisheteru Yuri…" he said for the last time and goes inside the car. Yuri watched as the car drove away from her, until it disappeared from her sight.

"I'll be waiting for your return Ruki…" she whispered to herself.

The wind blows and Yuri can smell the sweet scent of the cherry blossoms… it was the most romantic spring she experienced in her life…

OWARI!

A/N: Finally… this fanfic is over! It was a happy ending after all… so now, are you gals contented to your love story with Ruki? I wish this is how serious he is to the girl he loves in reality haha!;p

Watch out for my next multi chapter fanfic about Yuri's best friend Ayane, as she'll get involve with Uruha! But it will take time before I write another one. If only you know how much I bleed in writing these chapters in English! Sorry for my common usage of words and incorrect grammar.

Now it's a new start as I begin to write one shots/double shots still inspired from vkei bands…


End file.
